Glamour y Popularidad
by lou.sky
Summary: Cuando la escuela McKinley éstaba es su normalidad absoluta, dos hermanos ingleses llegan para cambiarlo todo. El talento, la popularidad y la vida social de muchos estan ahora en juego.
1. Confianza parte 1

**Confianza (Parte 1)**

Se encontraban todos los chicos reunidos en el salon. entro disculpandose por haber llegado tarde. Kurt y Mercedes se miraron el uno al otro, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, se habia retrasado por haber estado con Emma. Kurt lo comprendia perfectamente, cuando estas con el amor de tu vida no existe tiempo ni espacio. Pueden pasar horas sin notarlas, la felicidad te aleja de la realidad y te lleva a un mundo de fantasia junto con aquella persona. No existen relojes.

-...Confianza -dijo

Kurt se habia distraido, pensando en Finn, y ahora no sabia de que estaba hablando.

-...tienen que tener confianza -continuó - Pero no solo confianza en ustedes mismos. En una competencia entre coros no gana uno, ganan todos. Por eso tienen que confiar en el talento de los demas. Ahora quiero que se animen y me digan que es lo que creen que ustedes no pueden hacer en el canto.

Todos quedaron en silencio. No para todos es fácil admitir sus propios defectos, mientras que otras personas se rien de ello. Finn levanto su mano un poco temoroso.

- Si, Finn

- Las... las notas altas son un problema para mi.

- Ok... entonces para la semana que viene quiero que elijas a alguien para que te ayude a cantar una cancion con notas altas, si?

- Si

- La cantaras en frente de todos para que através de la cancion se note tu talento y el talento de la persona que te ayudo.

Finn asintio con la cabeza. En ese momento la voz se le habia ido. De solo pensar en fallar tan solo una nota en frente de todos le daba terror. No queria ser el hazme reir.

Al finalizar la clase, Finn se acerco a Kurt quien ya estaba en el pasillo.

- Kurt -dijo para llamar su atencion

- Hola -contesto Kurt tratando de disimular la sonrisa que queria formarse en su rostro.

- Durante toda la clase estuve pensando... -se quedo en silencio

- Si, te note distraido.

- Si, es que me da terror fallar enfrente de todos.

- Tienes mucho talento, es casi imposible que falles.

- "Casi" quiere decir que sigue habiendo una chance de que falle.

- Entonces... -Dijo Kurt tratando de adivinar lo que Finn quería decirle.

- Quiero que me ayudes con las notas altas.

- En serio?

- Porque no?

- Es que... despues de lo de Defying Gravity...-Decia Kurt un poco dolido por lo sucedido- pense que ya nadie creia que yo tuviera talento

- Se que tu puedes cantar esa cancion, lo se. Me parecio muy raro que hubieras fallado. Supongo que estabas nervioso.

- Como sabes que puedo cantarla bien?

- Bueno... cuando estabas en el equipo de futbol... recuerdas que te obligaban a bañarte ultimo? -Kurt asintio con la cabeza- una vez olvide mi celular en el cambiador y te escuche cantar mientras te bañabas. Tienes una voz grandiosa. Por eso no pude creer que hubieras fallado... como...?

- Eso no importa... -Dijo Kurt desviando la pregunta de Finn- Te ayudare.

- Ok... te parece en mi casa, a las 7?

- Esta bien, pero comenzamos mañana. Hoy tengo que ayudar a mi padre en el taller. Adios!

Kurt se marchó. Finn se quedo unos segundos tratando de imaginarse a kurt trabajando en un taller. Definitivamente no podia imaginarselo todo sucio de grasa. De seguro le pasaba la botella de agua a su padre cuando tuviera sed y nada mas.

Durante toda esa semana Finn y Kurt estuvieron practicando la cancion. Los primeros dias solo practicaban ya que Finn no habia elegido una cancion aún. Los siguientes dias practicaban en la casa de Kurt, ya que podían usar su piano para practicar la cancion elegida: Caveman*

Era incomodo para Finn practicar en la casa de Kurt. Cada vez que iba, El padre de Kurt lo miraba muy serio y desconfiado. La misma cara de un padre cuando el novio de su hija va de visita. Rio al imaginarse la situacion desde ese punto de vista.

- De que te ries -pregunto Kurt curioso

- Nada... un chiste viejo.


	2. Confianza parte 2

**Confianza (parte 2, Señor Popularidad)**

Habia pasado ya una semana desde que le puso esa tarea a Finn. Si la presentacion salia bien entonces lo demas compañeros tambien se animarían. Finn se desperto muy nervioso, hacer una presentacion en frente de toda la escuela lo ponía nervioso, si. Pero ya habia salido bastante bien cuando hicieron Push it. Ahora temía que pensarian sus compañeros de futbol cuando el dijera en frente de todos que quien lo habia ayudado había sido Kurt. Una carcajada grupal resono en su cabeza. Ahora estaba tan nervioso que tenia nauseas. Decidio calmarse y tratar de actuar normal durante todo el día. Al final de este, cantaría en frente de toda la escuela. Ya no queria ni pensarlo.

Iba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela, no podia dejar de pensar en lo de Kurt. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Rachel, quien lo tomó por el brazo al ver que no habia notado que estaba allí parada.

-¿Has vuelto a ser el Señor Popularidad? -Dijo Rachel mientras que Finn lo miraba confuso- Pasaste al lado mio y no saludaste

-No... es que... estaba algo distraido... necesito tu ayuda

En cuestión de segundos Finn habia conseguido un plan.

- Claro, para que me necesitas?

- Bueno... hoy es el dia... quisiera que me ayudaras con las notas un poco

- Tuviste toda una semana!! No has practicado un poco??

- Si. Mi... mi tio me ayudo -Mintio Finn para no decirle a Rachel que Kurt lo ayudo- pero se enojara si le digo que no elegi a ninguno de ustedes

- Entonces no tienes confianza en nuestro talento?

- Claro, Claro que si! es que crei que los demas se enojarian si te elegia pero ahora realmente necesito tu ayuda...

- Esta bien, vayamos al auditorio durante el almuerzo.

- Gracias

Finn caminaba temeroso... no sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo ni que podria causar. Por un lado sabia que algo malo podia pasar, siempre hay consecuencias en el arte de improvisar. Al final del pasillo se encontraba Kurt. Vestia un pantalon negro ajustado, una camisa blanca impecable y un chaleco de gabardina negro. Estaba muy concentrado en el celular por lo que aprovecho para esconderse de el. No queria hablar con el por ahora. En ese instante su celular sono, era un mensaje de Kurt. _" esta buscandote por todo el colegio como loco. Al parecer tu presentacion fue cambiada para el almuerzo. Figgins no quiere que "desperdiciemos" horas de clase. Quieres practicar?_" En ese instante agradecio tener el celular en vibrador, de lo contrario Kurt hubiera notado su prescencia al instante. _"No creo que nos alcance el tiempo de practicar, aun tengo la clase de español. Me has enseñado mucho, no creo que sea necesario ensayar mas. Nos vemos luego" _Finn corrio a buscar a Rachel, perderia una clase de español con tal de ensayar mas, no era problema para el. Quizas debería convencer a Rachel quien siempre quería conservar el mejor promedio. Lo que no sabía es que Rachel haría lo que fuera por pasar tiempo con él.

Se encontraron con Rachel y ella accedio de inmediato, casi sin pensarlo. Se lo comunicaron a Schue y fueron al auditorio. Kurt estaba en la clase de historia, esperando ansioso el momento del almuerzo. El se imaginaba a Finn en la clase de español, en la misma situacion que él, o mejor dicho, peor. El seria quien cantaría frente a toda la escuela. Pero Kurt conocía, después de una semana de cantar con el, todo el talento que Finn tenía y sabia completamente que el podria hacerlo, con o sin ensayo previo. Las horas se hacían lentas y por momentos rapidas. El tiempo parecía estar indeciso. Finn y Rachel ensayaban en el auditorio.

- Tienes mucho talento -Le dijo Finn un poco atontado. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que sabía perfectamente que estaba enamorado de Rachel. No cabían dudas.

- Tu tambien, hoy todos te amaran... una vez mas. Tu tío tiene mucho talento, te ha enseñado bastante bien.

- Si, bueno... por eso mismo le pedi ayuda -Dijo Finn sonríendo, pensando en Kurt.

Suena el timbre

- Es hora.

- Si, tendras que atarme porque quiero salir corriendo ahora mismo.

- Se me ocurre otra forma...

- Cual? -Preguntó Finn en su plena ingenuidad

- Ésta -Dijo Rachel antes de besarlo.

Finn sentia deseo de permanecer en ese auditorio con ella toda la vida. Bajó a la tierra al escuchar la puerta del auditorio abrirse. Quien fuera que habia entrado no podía verlos, ya que estaban detras del telón.

- Ahora no te escaparás, no? -Dijo Rachel un tanto sonrojada

- Me quedaría si te quedaras aqui conmigo

- Claro que me quedare aquí!

- Trata de estar cerca del escenario, o al costado.

- Me quedaré a tu lado.

Son interrupidos por la prescencia de

- ¿Estas listo Finn?

- Si. Completamente.

- Vamos, ya te presentare.

- Esta bien.

Rachel y Schue le desearon suerte y se fueron. El quedo detras del telón, esperando a que comenzara "la funcion" En la tercer fila se encontraba Kurt junto a Mercedes y Tina a su lado, como si fueran sus guardaespaldas. explico porque estaban todos allí y lo presentó. Finn comento a cantar la primera estrofa de Caveman*. Observo a Kurt quien desde su asiento le hacia señas para ayudarlo. Sintió un poco de pena por lo que estaba por hacer. Comenzo el estribillo. Miró a Rachel quien levanto los pulgares en gesto de que todo iba perfecto. Se acercaba una de las notas que mas le costaban. Observo a Kurt quien le dijo, en un idioma de señas improvisado, que calmara la respiracion y arreglara su postura. Luego de la segunda estrofa y la repeticion del estribillo comenzaba la parte del piano. Cantó maravillosamente, mientras recordaba a Kurt tocando el piano, sonriendole y cantando. Al finalizar recibió el aplauso de todos. Puckerman parecía mirarlo con celos pero trato de recordar su popularidad para calmarse.

- Grandioso! -Exclamo . La gente aún permanecia en sus asientos- a quien elegiste para que te ayudara?

Era el momento de la verdad al fin. Tomo aire. Kurt trataba de disimular su sonrisa, no queria perderse de ese momento, cuando le demostrara a todos el talento que tenía.

- Rachel -Dijo Finn sin pensarlo. La cara se le caia de verguenza ante Kurt, no podia ni verlo. Kurt lo miro furioso y noto como Finn trataba de evitarlo. Rachel entro al escenario con una sonrisa un poco tonta y con el ego por las nubes. Ahora el Club Glee seria una pelicula de terror. Kurt ya no sabia que hacer. Normalmente hubiera esperado a que la gente se fuera para felicitarlo personalmente, pero ya no queria saber nada de el. Esta vez se marcho entre la multitud. Tina se fue a su casa, no estaba enterada de toda aquella semana por lo que no le noto la gravedad que Kurt le daba a la situacion. Mercedes no queria hablar del tema, sabia que Kurt lo habia ayudado a Finn. Mercedes queria golpear a Finn, queria consolar a Kurt diciendole que lo haría como siempre hacía pero Kurt explotaria de escuchar tan solo una cosa sobre Finn. Se despidio de sus amigas y se quedo furioso en su casillero. A lo lejos venia Finn. Sabía que había lastimado a Kurt y sintio la necesidad de disculparse.

- Kurt...

- Que? -contesto conteniendo su furia y las ganas, que por primera vez sentia, de golpearlo

- Se que debes de estar furioso pero... tienes que comprender

- Comprender que le diste todo el credito a Rachel y me dejaste a mi como un idiota entre el publico?

- Perdon, pero es que... comprendelo, si yo hubiera dicho que tu me ayudaste hubiera arruinado mi...

- Reputacion?

Finn se quedo en silencio dando a entender que esa era la unica causa por la que lo hacía. Kurt puso cara de decepcionado y se marcho. Finn seguia siendo el mismo vacio e insensible Señor Popularidad. Ahora lo odiaba tanto que se habia olvidado que alguna vez lo habia amado tanto.

* * *

Holis!! Primero que todo ¡gracias por los msj q me mandaan!! A Caveman le puse un * porque la verdad no se si esa cancion tiene notas dificiles, pero lo que me gustaba era la letra y por eso puse que cantaba esa cancion. Es de Dayplayer busquenlo en youtube. ^^u no se mucho de musica. Este creo que es un poco mas largo.. Perdonen faltas de ortografia y/o errores de tipeo. Yo escribo esto y lo publico y no le doy una segunda leida. Si, se que no es conveniente pero bueno :P

Espero que les guste mi novee!! ahora se viene la mejor partee!! ya comenzo el dramaa!! (?) jajaja

Beso y gracias por leer!

Dejen Review!!!

Lou


	3. Up Side Down

**Up side Down**

Habian pasado tres dias. Finn y Kurt no se hablaban. Finn habia intentado hablar con Kurt pero se negó. Ahora Finn estaba en el estacionamiento con los demas futbolistas y Kurt se escapaba para que no lo tiraran al basuero. Al poder entrar a la escuela corrio hacia su casillero donde estaba Mercedes. Hablaron de un especial de moda que habian pasado la noche anterior en la television. Estaban hablando  
muy entusiasmados cuando una joven llamo la atencion de Kurt. Era rubia, de cabellos ondulados. Tenia unos ojos grises hermosos hermosos y una sonrisa que encantaba. No, Kurt no estaba enamorado de ella ni por asomo. La joven se volteo como esperando a alguien. Alli aparecio el, aparentemente su hermano, por el parecido. Era alto, rubio y de ojos grises tambien, como su hermana. Tenia un cuerpo hermoso.

- Quienes son? -Pregunto Mercedes  
- No... no se -Dijo Kurt en su asombro  
- El es... tan guapo!  
- Completamente de acuerdo  
Mercedes miro sorprendida a Kurt y dijo  
- No me digas que...  
- No! No no no. Bastante tuve con Finn, no crees?  
- Aun siguen sin hablarse?  
- Si. Quizas exageré un poco - Dijo Kurt ocultando su triste mirada en los libros que ocupaban su casillero  
- Mira, si el realmente lo siente...

Mercedes fue interrumpida por un simpatico "Hola"

-...soy Michelle, soy nueva -Contino la voz que provenia de la chica rubia  
- Oh, hola, soy Mercedes  
- Soy Kurt  
- El es mi hermano -Dijo señalando al joven rubio y dandole un codazo para que se presentara  
- Soy Maxxie  
- Mira, ella es Mercedes y el es Kurt  
- Encantado.  
- Igualmente -dijeron Mercedes y Kurt al unísono  
- Mercedes, podrias acompañarme al baño de mujeres? no se donde es

Mercedes accedio y se fueron al baño dejando a Maxxie y Kurt solos. Habia un silencio muy incomodo entre ellos. No podian evitar mirarse y entre una de esas miradas Kurt le sonrió y miro hacia el casillero que de tantas charlas (y silencios) aun seguia abierto.

- Entonces... vas a la clase de Biologia, digo por los libros  
- Si, ya tendria que estar yendo.  
- Yo tambien voy a esa clase, te acompaño.

Luego de la clase de Biología se quedaron un rato mas en la sala

-...Y es lindo allí? He visto muchas imagenes de Inglaterra pero nunca he ido  
- Si, inglaterra es hermoso, muy diferente a Estados Unidos. No digo que sea feo pero...  
- Si, si, se nota la diferencia.  
- Exacto... Michelle estaba muy emocionada con venir, el hecho de conocer otro pais...  
- Claro... y tu?  
- Sinceramente me hubiera gustado quedarme allí pero mi padre tenia que venir por cuestiones de negocio y aqui nos quedamos. Tienes hermanos?  
- No  
- Michelle es mi unica hermana, gemela por cierto.  
- Si, lo note, son muy parecidos...

Michelle, Mercedes, Maxxie y Kurt siguieron durante todo el dia juntos, hablando, conociendose. Cuando la hora del Club Glee se acercaba, los hermanos ingleses decidieron entrar.

- Entonces que van a cantar? -Pregunto contento por sus dos nuevo alumnos  
- Pensamos que como entramos juntos podriamos hacer un duo  
- Claro, si es lo que quieren...  
- Cantaremos "That's not my name" de The Ting Tings

Los hermanos cantaron hermosamente perfecto. A Rachel parecía enfurecerse, lo que hacia reir a Kurt. Michelle habia estado durante la cancion mirando a Puck de reojo y viceversa. Al finalizar la clase Puck se adelanto para hablar con ella.

- Hola Stacey* -Dijo Puck bromeando  
- Hola  
- Inglesa, no?  
- Mi acento es muy obvio, no?  
- Es lindo -Puck reacciono que estaba siendo, segun el, _"patetico"_  
- Gracias, no a muchos les gusta  
- Estan acostumbrados al nuestro. A mi me gusta - _"estupidamente dulce"_  
- Si, ya lo creo.  
- Tu cabello es lindo tambien - _"WTF?" _- quiero decir... que eres linda - _"un idiota"_  
- Gracias, eres dulce _-"Dulce?? soy patetico"- _Tengo que admitirte algo antes de irme  
- Que?  
- Eres muy guapo - Puck se sorprendio- Adiós!  
- Adios!

Que pasaba? No era la primera vez que le decian eso.  
_"Estaba actuando como un idiota, parecía una nena enamorada. ¿Enamorado? No.. Noah Puckerman no se enamora. Con una chica lo principal es la cama... si... Creo que ella me gusta... Basta Puckerman o tendre que pegarte. Para colmo hablo conmigo mismo en tercera persona..."_  
Definitivamente esta joven lo habia vuelto loco.

* * *

* Le dice Stacey porque es uno de los nombres "erroneos" que dice la cancion "That's not my name". Si, chiste malo. Comprendanlo, no sabia que decir (?

Ah por si no comprendieron, en la ultima parte todo lo que esta entre comillas y cursiva es lo que Puck piensa.

Perdonen por que es cortito ahora con todos los estudios cuesta mucho escribir.

Gracias por leer!

Dejen Review!


	4. Eres Mi Destino

**Eres Mi Destino**

Puck habia cambiado mucho en esos días. Aunque seguia siendo el mismo "monstruo popular" que se metia con los mas debiles, alcanzaba con ver tan solo un pie de Michelle cuando iba doblando el pasillo para que cambiara su actitud. Gracias a esto, muchos se salvaron de golpes a pesar de las amenazas siguientes. Michelle y Maxxie eran ahora muy populares aunque ella perteneciera al club Glee y el no participara de ninguna actividad extracurricular que lo llevara hacia la cima. Parecia que el hecho de ser ingleses los hacia mas populares y/o interesantes. Ni ellos estaban seguros del porque. Al principio creyeron que era porque ella estaba en el club Glee pero al plantearle esta idea a Kurt y Mercedes, ellos no pudieron evitar reirse en su cara. Aparentemente en la escuela a la que iban en inglaterra, el coro era uno de los grupos mas populares, entre las porristas y futbolistas. Desde ese momento supusieron que el coro era popular solo en esa escuela.  
Kurt y Maxxie platicaban en un salon vacio, durante el almuerzo. No parecian incomodarse como la primera vez, ya habian tomado confianza entre ellos.  
- He estado pensando en unirme al Club Glee -planteo Maxxie  
- En serio? -Dijo Kurt con los ojos que le brillaban  
- Es que en la otra escuela yo pertenecía a todos los musicales que se realizaban y creo que meterme mas en la musica que en la actuacion seria un buen cambio.  
- No te ha alcanzado con mudarte de país? - Dijo Kurt en tono de broma - Entonces sabes cantar... y actuar  
- Y bailar -Kurt puso cara de que no le creia - No dudes de mi talento!

Ambos rieron.

- Entonces que vas a cantar?  
- Hay una cancion que me gusta mucho, Seven Day Mile, la conoces?  
- Si, de The Frames.  
- Exacto. Cantare esa y algun otro dia me veras bailar, no te preocupes.

Se sonrieron mutuamente.

Al finalizar, mr. Schue les dijo a todos los integrantes que Maxxie queria unirse. Finn lo miro de una forma extraña, lo cual hizo lo sentir incomodo. Trato de cantar ignorandolo, para no fallar. Cantó hermoso. Kurt no podia negar que estaba enamorado. Y es que sus ojos brillaban de alegria cuando lo miraba y se sonrojaba cuando recibia una mirada o una sonrisa a cambio. Es que no podia pensar en el sin sonreir tontamente, se apresuraba cuando hablaba de el porque se ponia nervioso sin razon. Porque cuando le hablaba se le aceleraba el corazon y cuando se le acercaba con esa mirada seria tan sexy que tenia su corazon se detenía coo queriendo contener esa imagen por siempre. Amaba esos ojos gris/verde que le recordaban a los de su madre y a los suyos propios. Porque ocupaba cada parte de su mente, corazon y sueños. Estaba completamente seguro de que lo amaba y sin importar las consecuencias el le diría pronto, porque los sentimientos querian saltarse de su corazon.  
Kurt estuvo en el auditorio por bastante tiempo. Cantaba, bailaba, tocaa el piano... algo hacia estragos en su cabeza y necesitaba distraerse. Alguien se paseaba nerviosamente fuera del auditorio y de no haber sido que Kurt tocaba el piano hubiera escuchado y hubiera visto que era Maxxie.

_I'm sitting across from you_  
_And dreaming of the things I do_  
_I don't speak you don't know me at all_

_For fear of what you might do_  
_I say nothing but stare at you_  
_And i'm dreaming_  
_I'm trippin' over you_

Se detuvo allí. Esa cancion la tocaba cuando le gustaba Finn y le traia horribles recuerdos. Por mas que su relacion ya no era tan tensa, no eran los amigos que eran antes. Recordo aquella cancion que oía en la radio. No sabia la letra completa ya que cuando su padre se daba cuenta cambiaba de estacion, la odiaba sin razon aparente. Quizas no era de su gusto. Entonces comenzo a cantar.

_...I know with you I do belong_  
_You are my voice my simple song_  
_You're all I need_

_The joy I feel when love is blind_  
_You're everything I need to find_  
_My search is through_

_Babe I love you_  
_I love you_  
_Babe I love you_  
_I love you..._

Se detuvo al oir una vos que decia su nombre. Se volteo

-...estuve pensando... estuve pensando mucho.  
- En que? -Pregunto Kurt confundido  
- Nunca has sentido que debes decir algo o explotarás.  
- Si, completamente. Lo unico que me distrae es cantar.  
- Bueno, intente muchisimas cosas pero nada me distrae  
- ¿Quieres contarme?  
- No creo que sea bueno.  
- ¿Quieres cantar conmigo?  
- ¿Sirve?  
- Por lo menos a mí si.  
- You are my destiny, cantemos esa.

Maxxie se sentó a su lado junto al piano y comenzaron a cantar.

_You are my destiny_  
_You share my reverie_  
_You are my happiness_  
_That's what you are_

- Me gustas, Kurt. Me gustas mucho  
Kurt siguio cantando, conteniendose, tratando de calmar su corazon.

_You have my sweet caress_  
_You share my loneliness_  
_You are my dream come true_  
_That's what you are..._

- Tambien me gustas, desde que te vi  
La cancion se detuvo

- Ya no siento esa sensacion de querer explotar.  
- No? Mejor  
- Mucho mejor.

Ambos evadieron el tema por unos minutos, quedandose en silencio. Kurt rompió el silencio.

- Crees que debamos hablarlo?  
- Dejemos todo asi, por un rato.  
- Seria lo mejor.  
- Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? -Kurt dudó- No hay segunda intencion -Dijo Maxxie bromeando.  
- Esta bien, vamos.

Maxxie acompañó a Kurt a su casa. Pasearon mucho antes de llegar, para cuando llegaron ya estaba casi oscuro. Se pararon en la puerta pero ninguno quería despedirse.

- Adios -dijo Kurt un poco desanimado  
- Sabes, me he guardado muchos sentimientod durante todo este tiempo. He llegado a enamorarme locamente por mas que nada ha pasado.  
- Creo que yo tambien.  
- Solo... dejame intentarlo.

Maxxie lo miró dulcemente, tomó su cara y lo besó. Hicieron una pausa unicamente para mirarse y se besaron de nuevo. Maxxie lo empujo hacia la pared sin notar que allí se encontraba el timbre, el cual sono. Se detuvieron espantados. A esa hora su padre ya estaba en casa e iría a ver quien estaba en la puerta.

- Vete -Dijo Kurt empujando a Maxxie habia el costado de la escalinata, detras de un arbusto. Maxxie sin querer irse tomó a Kurt del brazo y lo jalo. Cayeron juntos entre las plantas. El señor Hummel abrio la puerta, observo hacia ambos lados y nadie se encontraba. Se puso serio y dijo con un tono enojado " niños idiotas". Al entrar Kurt y Maxxie comenzaron a reir en voz baja. Se despidieron sin más y Kurt entro, su padre lavaba los platos.

- Si te hubiera visto llegar me hubiera quedado con la puerta abierta, unos niños pasaron y... - Volteó y lo vio a Kurt con el pantalon un poco verde y algunas ramitas en su cabeza- ¿Que sucedio?  
- No te preocupes... los bravucones de siempre -Dijo Kurt tratando de no sonreír.

* * *

La primer cancion es _"I see you"_ de Mika (se nota que me encanta Mika, no? xD). La segunda es _"I love You"_ de Lionel Richie y la tercera es _"You are my destiny"_ de Paul Anka. Pueden buscarlas en Youtube.

Esta vez le puse un poquito mas de picante a mi nove (?) Cuando describi lo que Kurt sentía por Maxxie me puse muy cursi, si, lo se. Es que mientras que lo hacia pensaba en el chico que me gusta, ese rubio de ojos claros que se sienta al otro lado del curso. Shhh!! no digan nada! jajaja. Espero que les este gustando el rumbo que toma mi nove. :( no tengo comen en Rainbow. Al que lo leyo y le gusto porfis dejen review!

El que lee **tiene que dejar review **plis!

Saludos y que esten bieen!!

Lou

* * *

**RECOMENDADOS!**

_"Muy parecido al amor" (.net/s/5793153/1/Muy_Parecido_Al_Amor) _de IMAGINACION-iloveglee

_"Bisexual" (.net/s/5642206/1/Bisexual) _de noelnz2


	5. Olor a Tierra Mojada

**Olor a Tierra Mojada**

Maxxie y Kurt fueron a la escuela cada uno por su lado. Max se moria de ganas de ir a buscarlo pero no queria apresurarse. Kurt preferia disimular un poco, por lo que al llegar a la escuela lo saludo normalmente. Max se quedo extrañado, supuso que seria diferente despues del beso. Al entrar a la escuela, la mano de Max rozó "accidentalmente" la de Kurt. Fue una manera sutil de demostrarle que queria tomarlo de la mano. Kurt movio su mano y la puso sobre su hombro, tomando una de las tiras de su bolso, a todo esto tratando de no mirar nada mas que el frente. Max puso expresion de serio, se detuvo y lo tomó por el hombro, tocando su mano esta vez si acciddentalmente. Kurt se volteó.

- Que pasa?

- Nada -respondio Kurt un poco incomodo.

Maxxie lo tomo por el brazo y se lo llevo hasta una sala vacia.

- No puedes pretender que no paso nada.

- No estoy pretendiendo nada.

- Estas a un paso de ignorarme.

- No entiendes en la situacion en la que estoy yo, no soy como tu.

- Cómo? Popular? Dices que si esto sale a la luz puede arruinar **la poca reputacion que tienes?**

- No! Claro que no! - discutian en un tono bajo para que nadie escuchara- Todos saben quien eres.

- Entonces si es un tema de popularidad.

- NO! todos saben QUIEN ERES. - Dijo Kurt un poco enojado marcando bien esas dos palabras, para que se diera cuenta de que se referia a que todos saben que es gay.

Max se dio cuenta de lo que queria decir y se quedo en silencio, sorprendido y decepcionado de sus propias palabras.

- Lo siento si no es lo que esperabas - dijo Kurt un poco triste, marchandose. Max se quedo atónito, por dentro sentia un gran arrepentimiento. Durante el dia la situacion entre ellos fue muy tensa. Maxxie, quien era completamente extrovertido, abiertamente gay y que siempre demostraba lo que sentia, ahora se habia estancado en el perdon. No sabia como pedirle perdon a Kurt por lo que le dijo sin tornar la situacion aún mas incomoda.

* * *

Puck y Michelle parecian estar en la etapa de salir, una etapa que al parecer Kurt y Max se habian salteado. Por mas que Puck pensaba que seria otra chica "facil", Michelle lo fastidiaba evitando besarlo, toda la relacion en un jugeteo de adolescentes. Se encontraban ahora caminando por el pasillo, se reian de algo que habia sucedido minutos antes. Puck se detuvo.

- Hacia rato no me reia tanto!  
- Por momentos eres muy malaonda -Dijo Michelle bromeando.  
- Que maldad tienes!  
- Toda esa apariencia de rudo, semental. ¿Para que? -Puck rió- No, enserio, para que? -Dijo Michelle sinceramente- No dejas que la gente vea quien eres realmente. Eres muy valioso Puck.  
- Algún dia dejaras de fastidiarme? -Bromeo Puck evitando el tema.  
- Quizas hoy... -Dijo Michelle acercandose a la boca de Puck- ...o quizas mañana.  
- No no no, hiciste ese acercamiento de pelicula para dejarme con las ganas?  
- Tengo mucha maldad, no?  
Comenzaron a reir.  
- Tendras que esperar  
- Quien eres? Una niña de 12 años? - Dijo Puck riendo. Michelle puso cara de ofendida. Se abalanzo sobre el y lo besó, suave y dulcemente. Se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos. Michelle se relamio el labio superior inconscientemente lo que hizo que Puck pusiera esa cara de seductor.

- Ahora... - Dijo Michelle, quien parecia haber perdido el aliento - ... bésame de nuevo, Noah...

Noah... desde que se conocieron siempre le dijo Puck. La relacion definitivamente cambiaba. Michelle era diferente. Anteriormente cuando Puck salia con chicas, eran besos y sexo. Despues no se veian mas. Varias veces no sabia el nombre de ellas, pero todas le decían Puck. Escuchar ese "Noah" que sonaba tan dulce...  
Puck acaricio el cabello de Michelle y la besó.

* * *

Maxxie parecía estar listo para pedir perdon cuando se encontro con Mercedes, quien le dijo que Kurt ya se habia ido. Corrio con la esperanza de verlo en el estacionamiento, pero solo se encontro con el lugar vacío. Se subio a su camioneta y se fue hacia la casa de Kurt.  
Mientrastanto en el taller estaban Kurt y Finn hablando, mas bien en la puerta, para que Burt no escuchara.

-...es que no debi haber hecho lo que te hice, Kurt. Cuando nos peleamos note tu falta... Despues de lo de Quinn y el bebé... Puck... Eras mi único amigo. Siempre lo fuiste. Bueno, desde que realmente te conocí.  
- ¿Siempre? ¿Que hay de Puck? -Preguto Kurt tratando de lucir neutral. No sabia porque pero sentia nervios. Por alguna extraña razón solo queria irse.  
- Siempre me ayudaste, sin importar el problema. Puck... el no ayudaba... solo juzgaba, o me recomendaba que me tirara a cuanta chica se me cruzara. Nunca segui su consejo... no es mi estilo.  
- Si, lo se. Porque te conozco.  
- Realmente lo lamento y si pudieras perdonarme o... que se yo, ser amigos quizas?  
- Disculpas aceptadas -Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa honesta en su rostro.  
- Ahora si estoy un poco mas tranquilo. Mas contento.  
- Kurt!! -grito su padre desde el taller- Ven a ayudarme!!  
- Ya voy!! Bueno, tengo que... trabajar? -ambos rieron- nos vemos mañana en la escuela.  
- Adiós.

Kurt entro lo mas rapido al taller a ayudar, cuando vio a su padre que estaba sentado en una silla mirando leyendo un periodico.

- No necesitabas ayuda?  
- No.  
- Y porque me llamaste entonces?  
- No me gustaba para nada la situacion en la que estabas.  
- Exageras -Burt lo miro con una ceja levantada por sobre los anteojos- No pasa absolutamente nada.  
- Hijo... quiero que sepas que, por mas que sea tu vida, tus decisiones influyen en la mía.  
Kurt no comprendia. Junto a un auto que estaba dentro del taller estaba Maxxie.  
- Quiero decir... se que no deberia entrometerme en tu vida y todo eso pero... no se si estoy listo para verte en... una relacion.  
Esa frase fue un puñal para Maxxie. Como estaria con Kurt si estaba en esa situacion. Kurt miro decepcionado y quizas un poco avergonzado, hacia el suelo.  
- Papá...  
- Solo te pido que no me odies por eso.  
Kurt lo miro a los ojos de nuevo.  
- No podria odiarte, por que eres mi padre. Por mas que pueda enojarme, odiarte nunca. -Burt sonrió.

Maxxie se dio media vuelta y se fue tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Ahora la situacion se le hacia muy complicada. Se fue a su casa, se recosto en la cama y se puso a planear alguna estrategia pero nada se le ocurria y se quedó dormido. Kurt llamo a su celular pero éste estaba apagado, por lo que llamo al telefono de linea.

- Hola? -Atendio la voz de un hombre.  
- Hola, si, esta Max?  
- Si pero esta durmiendo.  
- Ah...  
- Quien eres?  
- Kurt, un compañero...  
- Quieres que lo llame?  
- No no, esta bien. Gracias, adiós.  
- Adiós.

Se recosto a pensar en el. Esta vez no sonreía. Se sentia mal por la discusion y lo que su padre le habia dicho. Suspiró y observo através de la ventana el cielo que estaba nublado. Acababa de llover y el olor a lluvia lo hacia sentirse aun mas triste. Cerró los ojos y suspiró una vez mas.

* * *

Holaa a todoss, eem con respecto a la que me mando el msj, nonono, Michelle no es la de Skins. Es un personaje que invente yoo jajaja. Como se sabe, Maxxie en Skins no tiene hermanos pero ya estaba decidida a elegirlo.

Besitoss! gracias por leer!

Dejen review!!

Lou


End file.
